1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PC card to be used in an electronic device, such as personal computer. The invention particularly relates to a PC card having an extended section on its rear side, and to a PC card case containing such an extended PC card.
2. Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional PC card 10 has a function-expanding printed circuit board contained in its rectangular, synthetic resin case 11. As shown, it has a contact section 12 formed on its front side for mating with the counter contact of an electronics device such as a notebook-sized personal computer, and it has an extended section 13 formed on its rear side. The extended section has an antenna, a liquid crystal display and similar components installed therein. The opposite sides of the PC card 10 are covered by metal shells 14a and 14b of stainless steel, whereas the extended section 13 is covered by a cover plate 15 of a synthetic resin material.
For example, the cover plate 15 can be fixed to the extended section 13 as follows: through holes are made in the cover plate 15 and recesses in the extended section 13. Screws are inserted in the through holes to be driven into the recesses, thus making the screws self-tap in the recesses. Another possibility is ultrasonic wave welding of the cover plate to the extended section.
The cover plate when fixed to the extended section with screws can be easily removed from the extended section by unscrewing. Unfortunately, the screws are apt to be loosened. When the cover plate is welded to the extended section, these parts are integrally connected, not permitted from separating easily. This kind of fastening requires extra welding step, however, which causes additional expense.
One object of the present invention is to provide a PC card which is free of such defects as described above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a PC card case which permits its cover plate to fasten to the extended section in non-unlatching way.